


"To.....Much.....Pain!"

by TheBeastIsBack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alex and Kara are not related, Alpha Kara Danvers, Comfort, Doggy Style, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex, Rough Sex, The heat hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastIsBack/pseuds/TheBeastIsBack
Summary: Alex heat is much worse than before.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	"To.....Much.....Pain!"

Alex was in her and her wife's bed fast asleep, until her heat just hit her. Now this isn't the original time how it hits it was supposed to come next week, it hit her hard and she rolled of the bed. She was gripping her wife shirt, that she was wearing, trying to pull it off. It's getting way to hot for her liking, she need to get air, but she couldn't get up. It hurts. She was squirming on the floor, feeling her panties getting ruined from the juices coming from her empty pussy. She pushed her legs together and keep squirming. Her mind went straight to what happen last night. Her her wife fucked her until she forget her name. Even with her thinking about it she needed her Alpha home. She needed her now. So she whimpered load, see if her hearing can pick up and her smelling. 

"Alpha.....Please-come home I need you." Alex all but whines.

Her insides is starting to hurt. Her pussy clenching around nothing but air, trying to grip anything. She couldn't take it she needed her alpha, her finger, cock, tongue. Anything to take the ache away. Even with her thinking about it got her moaning and whimpering. She needed her alpha to pound her, to knot her, to breed her. She even want her seed. She couldn't take it, she slipped her hands under her panties reached for her clit and rubbed. It isn't enough, but it will do for now. She put 3 fingers in her and started fucking herself. That when she smelled her alpha, she was close, really close. She closed her eyes tight from the friction. A low growl was heard from the door, but she didn't open her eyes, still hands deep inside of her pussy. She whined when her fingers was pulled from her entrance out of her pussy. She open her eyes to see her lover kneeling beside her.

" _Mine._ " The alpha growled.

"Please....Please alpha." She got on her elbows and knees, with her face on the ground and her ass in the air a submissive position, submitting to her alpha to take her.

Kara smirks at her, submitting her whole entire body to her. she lifted up her wife's shirt, her shirt, over head and tossed it behind her. Alex isn't wearing a bra. She reached under Alex and played with her right nipple that is slowly getting hard. She moans when she feels her nipple being played with. She pushes back toward her alpha and feel a bulge in the hero's pants. The omega grin on the bulge seeking friction. She stops when Kara stopped moving her hips by placing both hands on her hips. Kara bent over her omega licking up her shoulder to her neck where her bite mark was at. she bit down, not to hard to draw blood- but hard enough. The hero slide her panties of to reveal her pussy, correction dripping pussy. Her juices is sliding down her leg she bent down and run her tongue all the was up to her hole lapping up her taste. Alex screamed from the pleasure. The alpha drew back Undoing her pants to spring her big, hard throbbing cock out. She let out a sigh of relief to set it free. She rubbed Alex's slit, lubricating her cock with Alex's arousal, then she lined up and thrust in.

Alex groaned and moaned at the feeling of her lover's cock finally going inside her, stretching her pussy. Kara pulled back a little, just leaving the tip in, then thrust back in. She continued to pullback and thrust in, eventually getting a good rhythm.

"Please-Kara....Please fuck me harder." Alex whined.

"Beg me Alex. What do you want?" She ordered, not going to give her what she won't without begging.

"Kara, Alpha, please fuck me harder.....please stretch me, please i need you to fill me with your seed......please. fuck me like you own me!"

Kara started to fuck her again, harder this time. She gripped her omegas hips tighter to leave bruises on her. Kara changed the angle of her thrusting, going for Alex's g-spot with practiced ease.

"Fuck!" Alex moaned. Kara groaned and started to go faster hitting her g-spot over and over again. Kara grabbed a hand full of the red hair and started pounding in her. Alex can feel her self close very close.

"I'm.....I'm" she couldn't finish her sentence, but Kara catch on. She wrapped a hand around her and went to her clit and furiously rubbed tight circles on her sensitive bud. She came all over the blonde's cock, clenching her pussy muscles on the knot that was already formed on her cock."Give it to me." Alex said, talking about her lovers knot. Kara grunted and thrust a few more times until she exploded her load and release her knot inside her omega. She sighed when she was knotted with Alex.

"Are you okay, my omega." She asked caressing her lovers back.

"I'm okay....Sensitive though." Alex said with a little chuckle. She started to purr when her mate gently messaging her scalp.

"Two more day to go."


End file.
